The Disappearance of Kevin Almroth Chapter 1
by HaruhiFanNumber1
Summary: Do you have a favourite movie, video game, comic book or novel - any form of art medium? Ever wondered if you could ever have a chance of being part of that world, and meet the characters you've grown to love and adore and experience the adventures together with them? Well... this is my story... me being part of The Disappearence of Haruhi Suzumiya.


It's late. I'm sitting at my computer as usual, listening to music. I'm chatting with my friends on Skype, MSN, YouTube, DeviantArt, and Tumblr. They're all really nice people and enjoy chatting with them. After a few hours of random Internet usage, I go to bed where I grab my Dakimakura pillow of Yuki. Seeing her blushing face in the darkness always makes me feel happy inside, no matter how crappy I feel. I roll around trying to find the most comfortable position. I finally fall asleep. With my face against Yuki's, I have this weird dream of her warning me about something, but I can't make out what the hell she's saying. The only words I could hear was "Tomorrow", "1999", and "Me".

A few hours later, I wake up. I hear my alarm clock beeping so I reach out with my hand turn it off. Since I'm not wearing my glasses, my I can't see that much. I quickly put on my clothes that were lying on the ground. After putting on my glasses, I notice that I wasn't in my room anymore. I looked around and I had this feeling of Dejá Vu. How? I've never been in a room like this before. I open the door and then I realize where I was: At Kyon's house. I somehow woke up in HIS bed. What the hell is going on? How is this even possible? Maybe this is just a house that looks very similar? But then how did I get here? Was I kidnapped in the middle of the night? If so, then who kidnapped me and where are they now? All these questions were going through my mind as I fell down to the ground in confusion and shock. I decided to ask all these questions later and just check if this really is the universe where the Haruhi Suzumiya characters existed. I ran down the stairs, picked up a phone and tried to call my parents. But no one was answering. So I left the phone, put on some shoes that were sitting there and opened the front door. With the sun blinding me, I saw a female high school student with brown hair who was going home. I asked her what date it was and she answered with "December 18th, 1999". My eyes widened with a blush as I thanked her and started running to North High. As I reached the hill that Kyon always complains about, I can totally agree with him. This hill really is pain in the ass going up. Anyway, when I reached the school, I walked up to the gate but then remembered that I shouldn't go in since I'm not a student here. I decide to go in anyway.

I started to walk to the building where the SOS Brigade clubroom is held. But suddenly a teacher stopped me and asked who I was and what I was doing here. I told him that I'm a sibling to a student here and I was going to walk home with them. He believed in my obvious lie as I continued walking. I had reached the steps that led to the clubroom. I get really nervous. I decide to pinch myself to see if it's all a dream. But no, I close my eyes, pinch my cheek, open my eyes, and I'm still there. I'm going up the last few stairs very slowly thinking of what to do if I'm still in the normal world, without any fictional characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. Should I try to find a way home? Should I just stay here in Japan and try to live a normal life all by myself? I don't know. All that matters now is finding out if Yuki really is in there. I step in front of the door. I look at the sign above the door where it says "Literature club". I gasp. Does this mean that I'm in the alternate universe where Yuki is human? Let's find out. I grab a hold of the door knob. My heart starts thumping and my hands are shaking. What if Kyon already is here? What if Yuki won't like me? What if this is all a prank and I'm being watched right now? Ignoring all these questions in my head, I open the door slowly.


End file.
